


Tell Her

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay urges Kathryn to tell B'Elanna she has feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her

“Maybe you should just tell her.”

Kathryn swallowed a mouthful of the questionable looking stew Neelix had concocted and cast a questioning glance at Chakotay. “Sorry?”

“I said: maybe you should just tell her.” Chakotay repeated with a hint of a smile in his eyes.

Kathryn looked at him blankly. “Tell who what?”

With his fork, Chakotay pointed towards the other side of the Mess Hall where Harry, Tom and B’Elanna were apparently having a heated discussion.

 

“Tell B’Elanna.” Chakotay simply stated.

Chewing, Kathryn frowned and shook her head. “Tell B’Elanna what?”

Chakotay waited until she took another mouthful before stating dryly: “That you love her.”

A piece of meat went down the wrong way and Kathryn coughed violently, almost choking. As heads turned in their direction, Chakotay reached out to lightly pat her on the back.

Kathryn swatted his hand away before it made contact and leaned back in her chair, still coughing and huffing.

Feeling a little guilty, Chakotay held a glass of water in front of her. She accepted and took a sip, then put it down. “I’m okay.” She wheezed.

 

The other occupants of the Mess Hall resumed their meals and discussions once they saw that their Captain was alright.

Kathryn was still breathing heavily and cast an evil eye at Chakotay who was trying his best not to laugh. “You did that on purpose!”

“May be.” Chakotay played coy. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you love her.”

Kathryn looked at her food for a moment and pushed her plate away, suddenly not hungry anymore. Should she lie to her best friend? He probably wouldn’t be fooled.

She exhaled heavily and looked up at him, her expression guarded. “So what if I did?”

 

Outwardly he didn’t show it, but Chakotay was surprised at the heartfelt honesty in her reply. He’d expected her to profusely try to deny his statement or at least dismiss it.

He hadn’t even been completely sure of it, until now. He’d just noticed that whenever B’Elanna was near, Kathryn was less focused on her activities, always keeping track of the lithe form and casting longing glances at the young engineer when she thought no one was looking.

No one except Chakotay of course. He recognized the signs. He found himself acting that same way when it came to Kathryn Janeway. Not that it had ever paid off. And now it seemed to become clear why not. Apparently she was more than a little interested in B’Elanna...

 

“You’ve got it bad...” He stated softly.

She closed her eyes. “I didn’t know it was that obvious.”

Chakotay gently put his hand on hers. “Don’t worry; I don’t think anyone else has figured it out yet.”

“You did...” She looked at him and for a brief second he saw a hint of vulnerability flicker in her eyes.

“Only because I know you better than anyone else.” He tried to appease her.

She cocked her head a little. “You have a point. Still I don’t like being read like a book.” Sighing, she looked at him pleadingly. “I trust this stays between us?”

“Of course.” He stated matter-of-factly.

 

“So are you going to tell her?” Chakotay asked her softly after a beat.

Kathryn smirked. “You seem to know me so well, what do you think?”

He flashed his dimples at her. “Touché. But I still think you should.”

Kathryn waved her hand dismissively. “It’s just not an option, Chakotay. I’m her superior officer. And besides: she’s been seeing Tom Paris on a regular basis now. I wouldn’t want to interfere with that.”

Chakotay sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t be persuaded easily. He decided not to push her any further.

Squeezing her hand he tried to sound supportive. “I see your point.”

Kathryn flashed him a sad smile, grateful that he was dropping the subject. She checked the time and rose from her chair. “Well, I have some Holodeck time scheduled so if you don’t mind...”

He got up after her. “I’ll walk you to the turbolift.” Putting his hand between her shoulder blades, they walked out of the Mess Hall.

 

~

 

“They are so seeing each other!” Tom Paris hissed as he saw the command duo leave the Mess Hall.

“Who are?” Harry asked, not really paying attention what Tom was saying.

“Chakotay and the Captain.” Tom replied impatiently.

Harry cast him an incredulous look. “Yeah right.”

“Come on, it is so obvious!” Tom persisted. “The way he touches her and the way she looks at him! I’m telling you Harry, there’s a lot more going on between the two of them than what they let us to believe.”

Harry just shook his head, rolling his eyes and Tom turned to B’Elanna for help. “You saw it too, right? B’Elanna?”

 

B’Elanna was still staring at the Mess Hall’s door, frowning and in deep thought. She jerked back to the present as Tom put his hand on her arm.

“Tell him!” Tom motioned at Harry.

B’Elanna frowned. “Tell him what?”

“That there is something going on between the Captain and Chakotay!” Tom urged.

“What?” B’Elanna asked irritated. “There is nothing going on between them, Tom!”

Tom was not about to give up yet. “What do you mean? You saw the touches, the glances, the knowing smiles! I have a nose for these things and I’m telling you they are sleeping together! Chakotay, old devil. I...”

 

“Oh just shut up Tom!” B’Elanna snapped angrily.

Tom cast an uncomprehending look at her.

“I told you: there is nothing going on between them!” B’Elanna continued exasperated.

Seeing that he wasn’t about to back off, she just got up. “I don’t have to listen to this.”

She turned her back to a surprised looking Tom and stalked out of the Mess Hall.

“B’Elanna! Wait! What about our date tonight?” Tom shouted at her, but she didn’t respond.

Tom shrugged. “So Harry, what are you doing tonight? Want to come over and watch my television set?”

“Sorry, I’ve got the night watch on the Bridge and I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry. Goodnight Tom.” Harry apologized and made his way out of the Mess Hall as well, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts.

 

~

 

B’Elanna entered her quarters and pinched the bridge of her nose. Great, now she was getting a headache. Why did Tom always have to argue about such stupid things? Chakotay and the Captain weren’t together! That was ridiculous. She was sure it wasn’t true. Tom was just seeing things that weren’t there.

Sure, Chakotay had held the Captain’s hand in a rather intimate way and okay, her smile had seemed affectionate, but they were just friends damn it. Nothing more to it, just good friends.

So why was it that the idea of the two of them together kept nagging at her?

 

~

 

The next morning B’Elanna saw Chakotay in the corridors a few meters ahead.

She raised her voice a little to get his attention. “Chakotay! Can I talk to you for a second?”

The big man turned and approached her. “What’s on your mind?”

Suddenly a little unsure of herself, B’Elanna flushed slightly. “Eh, I eh... I just wanted to warn you about possible rumors about you and the Captain. Tom seems convinced again that you two are seeing each other.”

She cast him an apologetic glance and noticed the amused twinkle in Chakotay’s eyes.

“Are you?” She’d let the question slip before she could think the better of it. Stammering she added: “I mean, it’s entirely your business but you can tell me. I’d keep it to myself.” She blushed and willed herself to shut up.

 

Chakotay’s eyes were still twinkling and her heart sank. She felt like she was going to fall apart if he said yes. Suddenly she really didn’t want to know the answer.

Mumbling an apology, she started to turn around and walk away, until she felt his hand grasp her arm.

“B’Elanna...”

She turned around, dreading his next words.

“I’m not seeing her.” He stated seriously.

B’Elanna felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. “Oh. Okay.” She nodded at him and turned around to head for the turbolift, not noticing Chakotay’s pensive look cast at her back.

 

~

 

Chakotay made his way to the Mess Hall for a light breakfast. As he sat down at an empty table, Neelix approached him.

“Ah, good morning Commander. Could I just have a moment of your time please?”

Gesturing at an empty seat, he nodded at the Talaxian. “What can I do for you Neelix?”

“It’s about the dinner party tonight actually.” Neelix started in his own particular way of talking. “I couldn’t help but notice that Lieutenants Paris and Torres are eh... how should I put this... arguing a lot lately and...”

 

He trailed off but Chakotay figured where he was going. “And you’re worried they might get into a fight tonight and ruin the party.”

The Talaxian fidgeted a little. “Well, yes, that’s basically what I wanted to say. I really want everybody to have a good time tonight. You all work so hard and...”

With a smile Chakotay stopped him. “That’s very kind of you Neelix. We really appreciate all your efforts. Tell you what: why don’t you put Tom on one end and B’Elanna on the other end of the senior officer’s table. That way there likely won’t be any problems.”

“Good idea Commander!” Neelix beamed. “Maybe you could help me with the rest of the sitting arrangements as well?”

 

~

 

Later that day, Kathryn Janeway sat in her chair on the Bridge, staring at the shoulders of the Helm officer, being Tom Paris. For the umpteenth time she wondered why B’Elanna seemed to be attracted to him of all people. Not that Kathryn didn’t like him, but in her mind B’Elanna just deserved better.

Then again, who was she to judge B’Elanna’s choice of partner? If B’Elanna was happy then she was happy as well. Now didn’t that sound corny?

She exhaled heavily.

 

“Feeling a little jealous?” Chakotay whispered at the Captain, noticing her staring at Tom’s back.

Kathryn pursed her lips and glared at him. “For your information: no.”

Chakotay leaned back with a smirk on his face. “Right.”

“You are insufferable.” Kathryn hissed, shaking her head.

Not bothering to respond, Chakotay just grinningly stared at the viewscreen in front of him.

“Oh alright.” Kathryn gave in. “So maybe I am a little jealous. There, I admitted it, happy now?”

“Only a little jealous?” Chakotay asked mock seriously.

Kathryn raised her eyebrow, indicating he was treading on dangerous grounds.

 

“I’m not about to throw him out of an airlock, if that’s what you’re getting at.” She sneered. “Even though it’s tempting sometimes when I see the two of them together.”

Sighing softly, Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose. “The intensity of this all is a little overwhelming...”

“If you feel this strongly, don’t you think she’s worth pursuing?” Chakotay asked cautiously.

“She’s in a relationship, Chakotay.” Kathryn weighed her words carefully. “It’s not my place to just tell her that I love her. It would be irresponsible.”

Chakotay frowned at her. “Sounds to me like you’re giving up before even stepping in the ring.”

The beeping of a console saved Kathryn from having to come up with a retort.

Her head snapped up. “Report.”

The briskness of her voice told Chakotay that the subject was closed for the time being.

 

~

 

At the reception, everybody was laughing and talking, but B’Elanna Torres was not having fun. The idea of having to spend the entire evening pretending to be enjoying herself seemed about as appealing as having a root canal sans anesthesia.

As she looked around, her gaze fell on Tom and she found herself wondering if it had been a good idea to make up with him again.

Right before lunch, he’d come to see her in Engineering, apologizing profusely for anything he might have said or done wrong. He’d said everything she wanted to hear: that he loved her and that he wanted her more than anything. She’d been more than happy to hear him say it, more than happy to be in his arms again.

 

But now, only hours later, he was as distant as ever and any sign of the intimacy she so craved was absent. His eyes never sought her through the room, there was no knowing smile cast in her direction and his hand never claimed hers possessively.

He appeared more interested in the seemingly intimate conversation between the Captain and Chakotay than in her and B’Elanna silently wondered what she was doing wrong.

She was shaken out of her dark thoughts when Neelix cheerily announced that dinner was about to be served and everybody moved towards the table to find their places.

 

Neelix had put little name tags on every plate and, with the help of Chakotay, made acceptable sitting arrangements.

At the senior officer’s table, the Captain was sitting at the head with Chakotay at the other end of the table.

B’Elanna found her place to be at the right hand of the Captain and saw Tuvok’s name in front of her. On her right side was Harry and she noticed that Tom was sitting pretty far away from her, at Chakotay’s right side.

As she sat down, she saw the Captain cast her a warm smile and suddenly the feeling of desolation that had settled upon her, seemed to fade a little at the thought of spending the evening in the charismatic presence of Kathryn Janeway.

 

She managed a watery smile. “Good evening Captain.”

“And to you B’Elanna.” Kathryn replied pleasantly, then turned to Tuvok as he asked her a question.

B’Elanna sat back in her chair, looking around the table.

Her eyes fell on Tom just as he looked up and she winked at him, hoping to get a little wink, anything, in response. But she might as well have been looking at a complete stranger as there was not even a hint of recognition in his blue eyes.

B’Elanna’s shoulders shagged and she exhaled heavily, whishing she could just sink through the floor and miraculously land in her bed, a few decks down to draw the comforter over her head and forget all about Tom Paris.

 

The deep sigh drew Kathryn’s attention back to the young Engineer and she gently touched the woman’s arm. “B’Elanna?”

B’Elanna turned her head and Kathryn briefly saw pain in the beautiful brown eyes before it was masked by a feeble attempt to smile.

“Is something wrong?” The worry in Kathryn’s voice was evident.

Before she could reply, Tom’s loud laughter reached them and B’Elanna winced at the sound. She cast a glance in his direction and whispered softly. “I’m just feeling a little invisible lately, that’s all.”

 

Kathryn saw her look at Tom again and felt a flash of anger towards the man for causing B’Elanna pain like that. “He’s an idiot for not giving you the attention you deserve...”

She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

B’Elanna just cast her a sad smile. “Or maybe I am the idiot for wanting something that apparently only exists in fairy tales.”

Shaking her head, Kathryn spoke softly. “Just because he can’t give it to you, doesn’t mean it can’t be real B’Elanna.”

The younger woman looked so forlorn that Kathryn reached out and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

B’Elanna let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

 

As Neelix arrived with the plates, Kathryn retracted her hand to make room and B’Elanna had to resist the urge to grab it again. She briefly wondered why, but before she could come up with an answer her own plate arrived, and her attention shifted to the food in front of her.

“Why Neelix! This looks simply delicious!” Kathryn complemented appreciatively. She sampled something from her plate. “Mmm, and it tastes even better!”

Filled with pride, Neelix blushed slightly. “Thank you Captain. It’s been my pleasure preparing everything.”

Smiling slightly at the obvious satisfaction on the Talaxian’s face, B’Elanna started eating, determined to enjoy her meal.

 

~

 

Kathryn eyed the table overflowing with desserts for a moment, before deciding on a bowl of coffee ice cream.

Chakotay suddenly appeared next to her. “Had a nice chat during dinner?”

She took a spoonful of ice cream before replying. “I’m a little worried about her. Apparently things between her and Tom are not going very well.”

Raising his eyebrows, Chakotay grabbed a piece of Pecan pie. “So, isn’t that a good thing for your ‘case’?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Stop it. I hate to see her miserable like that. All I really want is for her to be happy.”

“How very noble of you.” Chakotay countered dryly.

 

~

 

Megan Delaney reached for a bowl of Terranut soufflé and accidentally brushed against a dessert with a lot of whipped cream on it.

“Ow damn! There’s friggin’ whipped cream on my finger. I hate that stuff!” she cursed and looked for a napkin. Not finding one, she pointed her finger to her sister. “Lick this off for me, Jenny, please.”

“No way, I’m having Tuwaly pie and that doesn’t go together with whipped cream.” Jenny replied.

“Great.” Megan muttered and looked around, seeing Tom Paris standing next to her. She extended her finger towards him. “Hey Tom! Lick this off for me will you? I hate whipped cream.”

“Sure.” Tom smiled and licked off the whipped cream causing Megan to giggle.

 

A few meters away, B’Elanna turned around and froze, not believing what she saw.

Tom had Megan Delaney’s finger in his mouth and seemed not about to let it go anytime soon.

Her first instinct was to go over there and tell him where he could shove that finger. But as she saw Tom winking seductively at the girl and asking for more, she turned and stalked out of the Mess Hall with tears welling up in her eyes.

She couldn’t decide who she hated the most: him for the fact that he was flirting with another woman or herself for putting up with him when he was so obviously unable or unwilling to give her some attention.

 

~

 

Shaking her head disapprovingly, Kathryn had witnessed the whole scene between Tom and Megan. She searched the room for B’Elanna and her eyes fell on the women just as she turned around and noticed her boyfriend’s actions.

“Oh no...” Kathryn whispered softly, her heart breaking at the look of agony on B’Elanna’s face.

As the half-Klingon spun around and hurried out of the room, Chakotay leaned over to Kathryn and whispered urgently in her ear. “Go after her.”

Without hesitation, Kathryn put down her ice cream and determinedly followed the path B’Elanna had taken seconds earlier.

 

Kathryn saw B’Elanna entering a turbolift and made a mad dash for it, slipping inside just before the doors swooshed shut.

“B’Elanna...” She said softly, a little out of breath.

The younger woman turned her head away, not wanting the Captain to see her like that.

Almost desperate to comfort her, Kathryn stepped closer and put her arms around B’Elanna, pulling her into a warm embrace.

That was all it took for B’Elanna to break into sobs and burry her head in Kathryn’s neck.

Slowly stroking her back and murmuring sweet nothings in her hair, Kathryn halted the turbolift to give B’Elanna the time she needed.

 

After a while, B’Elanna felt herself calm down, but she stayed where she was.

The hands on her back continued stroking her and she felt Kathryn’s breath on her hair. Subconsciously she snuggled deeper in the caring arms, not wanting to break the wonderful sensation of being held so lovingly.

Although the thought never consciously formed in her brain, this was exactly what she needed, and unfortunately also exactly what Tom couldn’t give her.

She pressed her cheek against Kathryn’s throat, feeling her strong pulse.

Undeliberately, her head slowly shifted and slightly turned, her lips touching the smooth skin of Kathryn’s delicate jawbone.

And then, as if orchestrated, both women moved their heads so that their lips met softly.

 

B’Elanna felt Kathryn’s mouth open slightly and tentatively let the tip of her tongue dart out to trace the other woman’s upper lip.

She felt Kathryn open her mouth further in response and a pert little tongue lightly stroked her own, deepening the kiss.

B’Elanna brought up her hands to tangle them in Kathryn’s auburn locks and felt how Kathryn pulled her impossibly closer, molding their bodies together.

Their tongues stroked and caressed, danced and explored, traced velvety lips and raked over teeth, in a slow, deep, toe curling and intense kiss.

A powerful burning sensation spread through B’Elanna’s insides, making her want to stay in those loving arms forever.

Until she suddenly remembered who exactly she was kissing.

 

As if stung by a bee, B’Elanna pushed herself away from Kathryn and slapped her hand in front of her mouth, horrified that she had offended the Captain in such a way. “Oh god Captain, I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I didn’t mean to... I’m so sorry!”

Kathryn just stood there with her eyes closed, breathing hard, her brain not quite up to speed yet.

She swallowed convulsively. “It’s alright B’Elanna. Don’t worry about it.”

The younger woman just stared at her like a deer caught in headlights, then shook her head and briskly ordered the computer to open the doors of the turbolift.

Although her quarters were still two decks down, B’Elanna quickly exited.

As the doors closed again, Kathryn slumped against the wall, trying to get her breathing and heartbeat under control.

 

~

 

“So let me get this straight...” Chakotay said with both eyebrows raised. “She kissed you and then ran off?”

Kathryn was pacing through her Ready Room. “Yes.”

The look on Chakotay’s face was a mix of amusement and confusion. “And you just let her go?”

“What was I supposed to do Chakotay?” Kathryn glared at him. “She was only kissing me to get even with Tom.”

Chakotay cocked his head. “Did you bother to check that?”

“Why else would she be kissing me?” Kathryn replied, desperately clinging to the whole revenge theory because it was the only thing keeping her sane and down to earth, figuratively speaking of course. The memory of B’Elanna’s velvety lips on hers was still fresh and very present in her mind.

 

Chakotay opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the door chime.

“Come in.” Kathryn said quickly, grateful for the distraction, only to see B’Elanna enter.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were busy. I’ll come back later...” The young engineer started but Chakotay interrupted her. “I was just leaving.”

He headed for the door and winked at Kathryn from behind B’Elanna’s back, giving her the thumbs up before leaving the Ready Room.

Kathryn resisted the urge to stick out her tongue to him and watched the door close behind his back, then turned to B’Elanna with her eyebrows questioningly raised.

 

“Captain, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night.” B’Elanna stated, trying to hide her insecurity about the whole thing.

Kathryn waved her hand dismissively. “I understand, B’Elanna. You were just mad at Tom and probably not thinking straight. Don’t worry about it.”

Frowning slightly, B’Elanna blinked. “Do you really believe that?”

“Shouldn’t I?” Kathryn countered carefully.

“No!” B’Elanna replied forcibly, a little offended. “I mean, I don’t know what I was thinking, but I can assure you that Tom had absolutely nothing to do with it.”

 

“Oh...” Kathryn said softly, a little taken aback by the statement. “Then why...?”

B’Elanna tensed. “I don’t know. It just... happened, that’s all.” She stated defensively. “And I apologized for my actions. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to Engineering.”

With that she turned and headed for the door.

“Why did you panic like that last night?” Kathryn asked softly, stepping closer to B’Elanna, who stopped dead in her tracks.

After a beat, she turned around, standing eye to eye with Kathryn. “I didn’t panic. I left.” She stated guardedly.

“Like you are leaving now?” Kathryn whispered defiantly. 

B’Elanna stared deeply into the blue eyes of the woman in front of her before replying with a soft voice. “Exactly.”

Then she turned around and once again, Kathryn just stared at her retreating back.

The older woman slowly let out her breath and deciding to act on a hunch, she ordered a site-to-site transport.

 

Leaving the Ready Room, B’Elanna silently wondered why she felt so upset and confused. She couldn’t make heads or tails of this whole situation. Her mind was so occupied by what had just transpired that she was already inside the turbolift when she realized she hadn’t even cast a glance in Tom’s direction as she had passed him on the Bridge.

Shaking her head, she decided to make good use of her day off and pay a visit to the Holodeck to blow off some steam. But first, she was going to stop by her quarters to put on something more comfortable.

 

B’Elanna keyed in her access code and the door to her quarters slid open, lights coming on automatically. She stepped inside and stopped abruptly when she saw Kathryn Janeway sitting on her couch. As the door closed, Kathryn slowly rose.

“I’m not letting you leave this time.” She spoke softly.

After a beat, B’Elanna found her tongue. “I can see that.”

Kathryn moved towards her until they were standing only scant inches apart and stared deeply into her eyes.

B’Elanna felt her heartbeat quicken and was unable to look away from the captivating blue eyes that looked at her with an intensity she had never seen in them before.

 

With superhuman effort, B’Elanna managed to take a step back, trying to create some distance between the two of them.

But Kathryn took a step forward and she found herself in the same position once again.

“What are you running away from?” Kathryn whispered. “What are you afraid of?”

“That I might kiss you again...” B’Elanna stated hoarsely, only at that moment realizing that that was indeed what she was afraid of.

“Don’t be...” Kathryn reached out to stroke her cheek and B’Elanna leaned into the touch.

Then she whimpered and with an enormous amount of willpower she turned her head away from the soft hand caressing her.

 

Putting her finger under B’Elanna’s chin, Kathryn tilted her head and saw that her eyes were tightly screwed shut.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want this, B’Elanna.” She commanded, her voice raw from emotion.

As B’Elanna opened her eyes and saw the look on Kathryn’s face, she felt her resolve start to crumble already. “I...” She swallowed. “I don’t...”

Kathryn felt like she was waiting to be sentenced to death, but the words she so feared never came. Instead, B’Elanna was just staring at her with tear-filled eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Kathryn. It’s just that... I can’t.” She sniffed. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” A lonely tear found its way down her cheek.

 

Inwardly, Kathryn let out a sigh of relief when she heard that B’Elanna did want her, that the undercurrent of emotion between them hadn’t been a figment of her imagination. And with that knowledge, she wasn’t about to give up yet. Not this time.

She brushed away the tear on B’Elanna’s face. “Why can’t you?” She whispered pleadingly. “Is it because of Tom? Because you deserve better than him, B’Elanna.”

The younger woman bit her lip. “And you deserve better than me...” She said in a tight voice.

Kathryn blinked in surprise. That couldn’t be what was keeping her back, could it? She tenderly cupped B’Elanna’s chin. “I can assure you that you’ve got that all wrong. There is no one I want more than you...”

 

B’Elanna suddenly recognized the emotion that shone in Kathryn’s eyes for what it was: love. She drew in a sharp breath and her eyes widened in amazement.

Kathryn leaned closer. “I’m about to kiss you now.” She said huskily. “And I’d like it very much if you didn’t run off.”

“I’m not going anywhere...” B’Elanna breathed and she felt Kathryn’s answering smile against her lips.

Kathryn kissed her tenderly and B’Elanna just let herself be swept away by the emotions running through her.

As Kathryn pulled her closer, she moaned and participated more actively, intensifying the kiss with hungry, demanding strokes of her tongue.

 

~

 

Tom Paris was still in the dark as to why his girlfriend had run off to the previous night. He hadn’t had the chance to ask her yet. And earlier, she’d walked right past him on the Bridge.

Now, B’Elanna had her moods, but lately, she’d been extremely unpredictable. And he was going to find out why.

He keyed in B’Elanna’s access code and stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the scene in front of him. His jaw dropped as he saw his girlfriend firmly in the arms of no one less than Captain Janeway, both of them so wrapped up in the kiss they were sharing that they hadn’t even heard him come in.

 

After a beat, Tom found his voice. “B’Elanna? What is this?”

Both women turned towards him, looking a little dazed. That was, until they registered the meaning of his presence in the room.

Kathryn’s eyes widened and B’Elanna let out a weak ‘Tom’.

He looked from one to the other, his eyes finally settling upon B’Elanna. “What are you doing?”

B’Elanna swallowed and rolled her eyes. “It’s called kissing, Tom.” She scowled and Kathryn had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling.

 

“I know that.” Tom said in a dangerously low voice. “What I meant was: why are you kissing her?” He cast a furious look at Kathryn and she squirmed a little, not feeling entirely comfortable.

“Maybe I should go.” She said softly. The idea of leaving B’Elanna with him wasn’t appealing, but this wasn’t her fight. She didn’t want to cause B’Elanna any more trouble.

“Maybe you should.” Tom spat at her, and although Kathryn could understand his point of view, she still glared at him for talking to her like that.

B’Elanna grabbed her arm. “No. I want you to stay, Kathryn.” She turned to Tom. “And I want you to go.”

 

Tom cocked his head. “Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said Tom. I want you to go.” B’Elanna repeated, this time pronouncing each word carefully. “Kahless knows I should have done this a lot sooner... We’re through, Tom. Finished.”

“Oh come on, we both know you won’t leave me B’Elanna. You love me.” Tom stated matter-of-factly.

There was pity in B’Elanna’s eyes as she looked at him. “Well, at least I am capable of loving someone else, Tom, because you only love yourself. And I’ve had it with that. I want you out of here. Now. Go be a self centered, inconsiderate pig somewhere out of my sight, and out of my life.”

“If that’s the way you want to play it. Fine.” Tom spat angrily. “I hope you and your ice queen here will be very happy together.”

“GET OUT!!” B’Elanna yelled, lunging forward to hit him squarely in the face, only to be stopped by Kathryn.

She kept shouting profanities at Tom’s retreating back.

 

“Easy dear. Easy...” Kathryn shushed, calming the woman in her arms.

B’Elanna turned around to face Kathryn and composed herself. “I’m sorry for what he said about you.” She said in a serious voice.

“What? About me being an ice queen?” Kathryn inquired. “Don’t worry about that. I’ve been called worse... And I do seem to have that reputation.”

“But you’re not an ice queen.” B’Elanna whispered vehemently. “You certainly don’t kiss like an ice queen.” She added after a beat, trying to lighten the mood.

Kathryn smiled playfully. “And how would you know? Ever kissed an ice queen before?”

“Well, no. But I kissed Tom and in my book, that’s even worse.” B’Elanna retorted.

 

“So I take it you won’t be kissing him anymore?” Kathryn asked, semi-serious.

B’Elanna caught the underlying question and answered honestly. “Not a chance in hell.”

Kathryn flashed her a bright smile. “Does that mean you’re available again?”

“Uhuh, yep, it does.” B’Elanna nodded affirmatively.

“Then I can try to seduce without further problems?” Kathryn asked slyly.

B’Elanna raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively. “Oh there definitely won’t be any problems in that department...”

 

~

 

Kathryn sat in her chair on the Bridge staring at the back of Tom Paris again. But this time, she felt no jealousy, only pity. He’d lost the most wonderful woman, and he didn’t seem to realize it.

She smiled as she thought of lover. B’Elanna had been so passionate, yet tender with her. And so very responsive to Kathryn’s touch, that it had really amazed the older woman and undoubtedly also B’Elanna herself.

They hadn’t held back and Kathryn closed her eyes at the memories of the previous night. Their first together, and definitely not their last.

Next to her, Chakotay saw her grin and pursed his lips. “See? I told you, you had to tell her. I was right...”

Kathryn turned to him and smiled. “Aren’t you always?”


End file.
